The content of a traditional billboard is determined by the content shown at recording time. The more the playback time is away from the recording time, the more outdated the billboard content will appear to a viewer. Additionally, traditional billboards offer no real personalization which make them inefficient.
Methods and systems are known which analyze video content to identify objects within the video content, and which replace selected identified objects by other objects. For example, it is known to identify blank segments or other objects within video scenes and replace the blank segments by advertisements.
However, identifying objects suitable for placing advertisements within a video scene may require image recognition means and may be thus be a technical complex task.